Pick Up Capsules/Japan
Pick Up Capsules, known as Pick Up Gacha in the Japanese version, show up as a third option to choose from in the Store. They appear once a month and remain available for 2 to 5 days. There are 15 Tsums at a cost of 30,000 coins per Tsum, for a total of 450,000 coins. Each Pick Up Capsule includes specific Tsums you can obtain and often more than one of each Tsum. If you empty the capsule of all 15 Tsums, you will be rewarded with a Skill Ticket. Pick Up Capsule images are in order of most recent. November 2017 *Bumblebee Pooh x1 *Bunny Pooh x1 *Bunny Tigger x2 *Rabbit x1 *Lilo x1 *Hawaiian Stitch x1 *Stitch x3 *Angel x3 *Scrump x2 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket October 2017 *Jack Skellington x1 *Zero x1 *Sally x1 *Rattle Bones Pluto x1 *Pumpkin Mickey x2 *Pumpkin Minnie x2 *Horn Hat Mickey x1 *Cat Hat Minnie x1 *Pumpkin Chip x2 *Ghost Dale x2 *Jester Goofy x1 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket September 2017 First Capsule DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan ScuttleAbuParadeTinkerBellPinocchioJiminyCricket LineAd 201709.jpg *Jiminy Cricket x2 *Scuttle x2 *Abu x2 *Parade Tinker Bell x1 *Tinker Bell x2 *Dumbo x2 *Pinocchio x3 *Lady x1 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket Second Capsule *Moana x1 *Snow White x2 *Princess Aurora x2 *Princess Minnie x2 *Surprise Elsa x2 *Jasmine x3 *Belle x3 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket August 2017 First Capsule DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan KingTritonRomanceArielUrsulaAriel LineAd 201708.jpg *Romance Ariel x1 *King Triton x2 *Ursula x1 *Sebastian x2 *Skuttle x1 *Flounder x2 *Pinocchio x2 *Nala x2 *Cheshire Cat x2 Last One Prize: Musical Ariel Tsum Second Capsule DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan ArloNemoMowgliLightningMcQueen LineAd 201708.jpg *Lightning McQueen x2 *Mater x1 *Nemo x2 *Dory x2 *Arlo x2 *Sulley x2 *Woody x1 *Mowgli x1 *Hawaiian Stitch x1 *Clarice x1 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket July 2017 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan HornHatMickeyParadeTinkerBell LineAd 201707.jpg *Horn Hat Mickey x1 *Marie x2 *Parade Tinker Bell x1 *Sulley x2 *Rabbit x2 *Angel x2 *Elsa x2 *Thumper x2 *Miss Bunny x1 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket June 2017 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan WonderlandAliceClarice LineAd 201706.jpg DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan PrinceCharmingMochaSnowWhite LineAd 201706.jpg *Prince Charming x1 * Mocha x2 *Mater x2 *Baymax x2 *King Triton x2 *Simba x2 *Aladdin x2 *Mad Hatter x2 Last One Prize: Snow White May 2017 First Capsule DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan HawaiianStitchLiloBeastBelle LineAd 201705.jpg *Beast x1 *Max x2 *Lilo x2 *Hawaiian Stitch x2 *Genie x2 *Arlo x2 *Nala x2 *Pinocchio x2 Last One Prize: Belle Second Capsule DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan BunnyTiggerBunnyPooh LineAd 201705.jpg *Bunny Pooh x2 *Bunny Tigger x2 *Judy Hopps x1 *Nick Wilde x1 *Sebastian x1 *Nemo x2 *Dory x2 *Crush x2 *Ariel x2 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket April 2017 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan JafarMaleficentPete LineAd 201704.jpg *Pete x1 *Jafar x1 *Maleficent x1 *Ursula x2 *Evil Queen x2 *Randall x2 *Lotso x3 *Scrooge x3 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket March 2017 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan Frozen LineAd 201703.jpg DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan PrincessAuroraJasmineElsa LineAd 201703.jpg February 2017 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan ValentineMinnieDaisy LineAd 201702.jpg *Valentine Minnie x2 *Valentine Daisy x2 *Beast x1 *Belle x2 *Simba x1 *Nala x1 *Aladdin x2 *Jasmine x1 *Scrooge x3 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket January 2017 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan UniBEARsityScrooge LineAd 201701.jpg *Scrooge x3 *Mocha x1 *Pudding x1 *Souffle x1 *Snow White x2 *Nick Wilde x1 *Judy Hopps x1 *Genie x2 *Mater x3 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket December 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan ChristmasTsumsScrooge LineAd 201612.jpg DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan ChristmasTsumsScrooge Screen1 201612.png DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan ChristmasTsumsScrooge Screen2 201612.jpg *Scrooge x3 *Holiday Mickey x2 *Holiday Minnie x2 *Holiday Donald x2 *Holiday Daisy x2 *Holiday Pluto x2 *Holiday Goofy x2 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket November 2016 DisneyTsumTsum_PickupCapsule_Japan_PrincessAuroraMaleficent_LineAd_201611.jpg *Maleficent x2 *Princess Aurora x2 *Jiminy Cricket x2 *Max x1 *Arlo x2 *Lotso x2 *Miss Bunny x1 *Thumper x1 *Tinker Bell x2 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket October 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan PumpkinChipGhostDaleRattleBonesPluto LineAd 201610.jpg Screenshot_20190110-130443.jpg *Rattle Bones Pluto x1 *Horn Hat Mickey x3 *Cat Hat Minnie x3 *Pumpkin Chip x3 *Ghost Dale x3 *Randall x1 *Lotso x1 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket September 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan LionKing LineAd 201609.jpg *Nala x2 *Simba x1 *Arlo x2 *Jiminy Cricket x2 *Max x1 *Pinocchio x2 *Flounder x1 *Baymax x2 *Sebastian x2 *Pascal x1 Last One Prize: Skill Ticket August 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan LittleMermaid LineAd 201608.jpg July 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan AliceInWonderland LineAd 201607.jpg June 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan MochaPudding LineAd 201606.jpg May 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan R2D2BB8 LineAd 201605.jpg April 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan LiloRapunzelLightningMcQueenElsa LineAd 201605.jpg March 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan ArloMaxJiminyCricket LineAd 201603.jpg February 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan ValentineMinnieValentineDaisyMarie LineAd 201602.jpg January 2016 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan MaxRandallDumbo LineAd 201601.jpg December 2015 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan HolidayMinnieMickeyPluto LineAd 201512.jpg November 2015 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan PeteJiminyCricketBambi LineAd 201511.jpg October 2015 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan PumpkinMinniePumpkinMickey LineAd 201510.jpg September 2015 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan CheshireCatRabbitMike LineAd 201509.jpg August 2015 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan SorcererMickeyArielSebastianFlounder LineAd 201508.jpg July 2015 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan AlienLotsoSulley LineAd 201507.jpg June 2015 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan StitchScrumpFlounderPerry LineAd 201506.jpg DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan PerryMissBunnyStitchScrumpArielRapunzel Screen 20150613.png DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan PerryMissBunnyStitchScrumpArielRapunzel Banner 20150613.png May 2015 DisneyTsumTsum PickupCapsule Japan Frozen LineAd 201505.jpg Category:Events Category:Pick Up Capsules